(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device (or liquid crystal display) may include a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Voltages may be applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode to control the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. Therefore, images displayed by the liquid crystal display may be controlled.
A method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display may include forming a sacrificial layer, removing the sacrificial layer to form a cavity, and filling the cavity with liquid crystal material.
The method may include a process of patterning a common electrode material layer and an insulating material layer to expose the sacrificial layer. In this patterning process or as a result of this patterning process, because of a process margin and/or misalignment, a portion of the common electrode material layer may protrude and/or sag and may undesirably contact a pixel electrode and/or another conductive element to cause unwanted short circuit. As a result, the quality of the liquid crystal display may be unacceptable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. This Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.